A saw blade often needs to be replaced when use a reciprocating saw for cutting. A conventional saw blade clamping assembly usually comprises a bolt which passes through a threaded hole in a main body of the clamping assembly, with the end surface of the bolt press against one side surface of the saw blade. Clamped by such a clamping assembly, the saw blade may intend to slide down during cutting due to acutely vibration, which may result in damages to the reciprocating saw and the workpiece, and even being dangerous to the operator. Additionally, when it is needed to replace the saw blade, the bolt needs to be loosed or tightened via a wrench or other similar tools. Thereby it's difficult and inconvenient to operate.
The present invention is provided to solve the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior saw blade clamping assemblies of this type. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawing.